


I Know Places

by justagirlinthisworld



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have an idea, characters, here's the thing, relationships, so tags, this is my first fic, we shall see how it plays out, will be updated as we go along!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagirlinthisworld/pseuds/justagirlinthisworld
Summary: ....hello this is my first fic after reading SO many so any constructive criticism is welcome and please be kind! this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 5





	I Know Places

**Author's Note:**

> ....hello this is my first fic after reading SO many so any constructive criticism is welcome and please be kind! this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at first...there was nothing.

8:00 PM

Bellamy can't see. 

He can't SEE. 

A laugh almost bubbles out of his chest - all those jokes with Clarke about colors and shades. He could never tell the difference between her two favorite shades of yellow but always appreciated them in her final art pieces. He wishes he could see a fucking shade of yellow now. He wishes he could see something...anything. 

He also wishes he wasn't alone. Why is he alone? He was spending the afternoon with Clarke. Clarke. The girl of his dreams. His best friend. His opponent at every trivia night. He remembers he was supposed to spend the evening with Clarke too (he had planned to cook dinner, open a bottle of wine and finally FINALLY confess his feelings to her) so why is he here in the darkness alone?

He needs to get out of here or at least move - he tries to stand but there's so much STUFF around him. What this fuck is all this stuff?? 

And then he remembers. 

Coming back late to grab some papers he left after the last class he TA'd. 

The emergency warning system going off on his phone. 

Trying to find shelter but it being too late.

The earthquake.

Everything adds up quickly in his mind....Bellamy is trapped. Under rumble. He can't see and now he's struggling to breathe.

He takes a deep breath and then lets out a scream:

"CLARKE!! 

O!! 

ANYONE!! 

HELP!!!"


End file.
